


Frost Bitten

by MidnightMilkshake



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMilkshake/pseuds/MidnightMilkshake
Summary: The River meets a Rose.





	Frost Bitten

The river in which only ice flows,

Where walls were built,

And icicles formed spikes.

 

The place where sun never touched,

Where river beds formed trenches,

And warmth had no place.

 

Where seasons never changed,

And water remained frozen,

With earth frost bitten.

 

A rose once grew,

With roots that crossed trenches,

And broke walls.

 

The cold fought,

But warmth won,

Bringing sun and warmth.

 

The warmth melted the snow,

Showing the river's true beauty,

And the sun drove off the moon.

 

The river that could never melt,

Melted,

And offered its water to the rose.

 

The rose drank,

And grew,

To further help the river.

 

But one day the rose was taken away,

Never to be seen again.

The only memory of the rose was a stone.

 

And the river froze,

Leaving snow to fall,

And plants to die.

 

Now the river stands,

With walls doubled,

And no place for a rose to grow.


End file.
